


The Un-know Uzuchiha

by sasukexnaruxsakura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Much More - Freeform, Orochimaru uglyness XD, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, Yaoi, narusasunaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukexnaruxsakura/pseuds/sasukexnaruxsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orochimaru took a new born baby from Sasuke and Naruto, what will he do with him or her..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Un-know Uzuchiha

**Hey Guys I doing this story and I hope U like it and kill this freakin' snake in it -_-**

**Warnings: That Snake, Yaoi, Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru and Much More.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No money/profit is made. FAN MADE ONLY**

 

_**The Un-know Uzuchiha** _

Chapter 1

The Experiment

* * *

 

**O** ne day Orochimaru was trying to crate a very power Baby that he took from the Uzuchiha Family; And that baby  _was their only son!_  The Snake demon watches his experiment coming to be know as he watched Kabuto. That Snake form a evil smirk on his face.

The Baby cried as tears form in his eyes and screamed his lungs out as well. He puts his hands into little fists tightly.

Kabuto adds more freaky stuff into the tubes.

The Baby cries loudly and then all of a sudden a big blast comes to be know and blows up stuff in the room.

Orochimaru takes cover under the table and the glass up above him breaks. The is all around Orochimaru.

Kabuto got hit by the blast. He hits the stone hard cold wall. the baby boy glows red,purple and other colors of the rainbow (Yea it's kinda like the power puff girls so deal with it lol). The Baby is crying loudly as he feels pain running through his small body.

_**Now To Konoha The Next Day...** _

When Sasuke starts to wake up in the white hospital room. He looks over to the cribs and only saw his daughter and not his son. Then Sasuke begins to panic, he gets slowly up and walks over to the cribs and then he sees one baby. He runs to the button to call the nurse, he also ignore his pain.

After 10 mins pass...

Sasuke glares at the pink haired nurse. "Sakura! my son is gone! where is he!" He yells out and makes his daughter cry.

Sakura eyes grows wide "I don't know! we didn't touch him!" she yells while she looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke picks up his crying daughter Michiko and rocks her in his arms and tears form in the Uchiha's black eyes "Then call Tsunade!"

Sakura rans out of the room and to the Hokage tower. Naruto goes into Sasuke's room and then he sees tears in Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasu what's wrong?" asked Naruto who was wondering. Sasuke crying more while holding his daughter. The Blonde goes to him and hugs him close. "Tell me what's wrong Hun."

Sasuke holds his Daughter close and cries. "O-o-ou-our s-s-s-o-son is gone!" he stutters out.

The Blonde's eyes grow wide and he shows his fangs and with tears in his eyes.

10 years later...

Orochimaru is watching his 10 year experiment training. He was kicking a big dummy near a hide out. The Old Snake goes near him "Midnight, that's enough right now let's go." he said as he sense a near by Anbu.

"Yes...Sir..." Said Midnight as his yellow and black hair that is, somewhat spike up, a little bit long. His hair blows in the wind.

Orochimaru starts to walk into the hide out, witch is on the other side of the water fall.

Midnight starts to walk and all of the sudden he stops and tries to break out of His 'Fathers' control.

"Midnight come  _now_." Said Orochimaru as he stops at the cave to the hide out. Midnight shakes his head no and yells " **NO!** "

" _ **I SAID NOW MIDNIGHT!**_ " Yells Orochimaru and starts going up to him to where he is. Midnight tires to run away from him but Orochimaru hits in the back of the boy's head.

Midnight hits to the ground hard and faints. Orochimaru takes him inside the hide out.

5 Miles away...

A Anbu girl from the the leaf village and hears

"NO!"

" _ **I SAID NOW MIDNIGHT!**_ "

'What was that?!' Thought the Anbu and then runs to where the sound is coming from.

3 hours later...

Kabuto got the stronger potion done for the control over midnight much more then the others did.

Kabuto open Midnight mouth and he pours it in and he swallows it with out thinking.

"Midnight get up" Said Orochimaru, Midnight got up and he did what he said. "Now go to your room." Said Orochimaru he put his hands on his hips.

Midnight goes into his room.

Orochimaru sighs "All I need is for him is something very important, just for him to get a very power sword that can do anything with and also after I get it, I will take over Midnight's body." he evil laughs loudly.

To Midnight...

Midnight is laying down in his room and sighs and thinking if his father is really is Orochimaru. Midnight closes his eyes he starts to day dream. In his dark cave room.

To SasuNaru...

Sasuke was washing the dishes and sighs as he continues. Naruto is working on paper work.

Michiko goes into the kitchen and Sasuke smiles at her as he stops washing the dishes. "Mom? can I go over to a friend's house?"

Her Mother sits down in the kitchen chair. "Sure what friend's house?"

"Ai's house." Said Michiko while looking at her Mom. "Mmmm In don't know? is ok with her parents?" Asked Sasuke while looking at his cute daughter's face.

Michii nods her head yes as her blonde hair goes into her face. Sasuke giggles some "Ok you can go."

"Thanks" She said as she runs out the door. Naruto goes to Sasuke and kisses him. Sasuke kisses him back. "Hun, I just wanted to say I have no reports about our son yet..."

Sasuke gets up and goes into the bedroom and slams the door.

Naruto looks down and sighs. 'We have to find him soon.' he thought.

10 years later...

Midnight was running in the forest, going to the grass village to look around for a few things he needs because this was he his first mission from the snake. After awhile of walking down the road he finds a shop and goes into the store.

He got bandages,medicines and so on.

Midnight starts to running somewhere else for his mission and also trying to brake control over Orochimaru  _again_.

The Girl Anbu saw him and thought about the way he looks and how he acts around fangirls. 'This might be my Brother's son hmmmm...I better follow him' she thought as she got up and secretly following him.

A few hours later Midnight goes into the cave and only Uchiha's can go in it. DarkOne saw that and he didn't get shock or anything when he went through that cave. So what she thought was right he is a Uchiha.

'That must be him, if he gets that sword or even finds it. That sword must choose him or if not it will shock him' She thought. Then she got up from hiding.

DarkOne goes into the cave and follows him more. Midnight goes through many traps and only got burn once on his shoulder witch is now killing him.

"Mmmmmm" he moans then he stops and looks around sees the object that he was looking for.

DarkOne hides behind a rock as she watches him walk up the stoned stairs.

Midnight breathes in & out, he walks up a little more and puts his hands on the sword. DarkOne watches him and he didn't get shocked or anything. 'So this sword was waiting for him all along then.' she Thought.

Midnight starts to pull it out of the stone and it came out of it with a few mins.

Midnight holds it and he looks at it. The powerful sword was sliver and dark purple. Because this sword chooses it's look and his master's favorite color witch it is dark purple.

Midnight found a sword holder near the rock which the sword was in.

He put the sword in the holder and puts the straps around him and starts to walk out the cave. Then The Anbu follows him.

1 hour later...

Midnight is out of the cave and starts walking and all of a sudden he was on the ground holding his head and brakes out of his control with all of his powers. "Ahhh."

DarkOne goes up to him "Are you ok?"

Midnight looks over at the Anbu from the ground and blue dark eyes are darker then before and not that much light in them. "Pl-please h-h-help" he said.

DarkOne hold him to her chest some "Ok, can you please tell me what's going?" Midnight looks at her "Orochimaru is controlling me and he I just brake out of his potion..."

DarkOne eyes grow wide " _ **WHAT!**_  please tell me why ummmmm...?"

"Midnight..." he said it quietly.

"Ok Midnight tell me what's going on." Asked the Anbu. "Well I was on my first mission to get the sword and Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm no non no" Moans out Midnight as he lost some control and puts his hands on his head tight.

DarkOne notice that and hits him in the upside of the head.

* * *

 

_**End Of Chapter 1** _

_**I hope you guys like it :D** _


End file.
